Wartownik
Wartownik '''— siódmy odcinek sezonu 1 i siódmy odcinek serialu ogółem. Opis odcinka Paryska Telewizja poszukuje nowe ochroniarza. Poprzedni zwolnił się i przeprowadził do innego miasta. Studio nagrań zostało bez opieki nadzorującego. Nadja postanawia sprawiedliwie poszukać nowego ochroniarza. Telewizja ogłasza konkurs. Do studia zgłasza się masa osób, które ubiegają się o to stanowisko. Po wysłuchaniu wszystkich propozycji, Nadja i pozostali członkowie komisji wybierają 3 najlepszych, którzy jeszcze raz przyjdą na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Jednogłośnie wybrano najlepszych: Mick, Corns i Timy. Wybrani zbierają się w sali audiencyjnej. Corns w obawie, że Timy może okazać się lepszy knuje podły spisek. Jego skutki szybko są odczuwalne. Timy popadła w niełaskę komisji, przez co zostaje poproszony pierwszy na rozmowę. Po kilkunastominutowej rozmowie komisja ds zatrudnień decyduje czy przepuścić go dalej. Ostatecznie decydują go zatrudnić bez rozmów z pozostałymi członkami. Corns jest w stanie głębokiego wzburzenia i knuje kolejny spisek. Timy rozpoczyna swoją pracę jako ochroniarz. Corns nasyła na niego paryskich złodziei by ci pomogli mu upokorzyć Timmiego. Plan się udaje. Nadja przez złowrogą intrygę Cornsa zwalnia nowo zatrudnionego ochroniarz, a jego miejsce ma zająć właśnie twórca całej tej sytuacji. Timmy idzie do swojego samochodu. '''Władca Ciem: '''Tak. Niesłusznie potraktowany młody człowiek. To doskonały cel dla mojej perfidnie złej akumy. Lec do niego mój mały motylku i zawładnij jego zranionym sercem. Akuma wlatuje w pas Timmiego. '''Władca Ciem: Wartowniku, jestem Władca Ciem. Niesłusznie ciebie potraktowano, ale ja dam ci moc zemsty. Będziesz najlepszym ochroniarzem w Paryżu. Kiedy trafisz kogoś swą odznaką ten zmieni się w twego wiernego sługę. W zamian za moc proszę ciebie o dwa miracula. Wartownik: Zgoda. Moja warta nigdy się nie skończy. Wartownik zamienia kilku przechodniów w swoje sługi, a następnie udaje się do budynku telewizyjnego. Wartownik: '''Witam państwa. Lenimy się podczas mojej warty? Skandal! '''Alec: '''Timmy? To ty? '''Wartownik: '''Timmy zmienił wartę. Teraz jest tylko Wartownik! Hahahaha! Wartownik zamienia Aleca, Nadję i innych pracowników studia w swoje sługi. Następnie rozpoczyna nadawanie transmisji by zwabić Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. '''Wartownik: '''Drodzy paryżanie. Studio telewizyjne od tej pory nie istnieje. Zamienia się w siedzibę wartowników i ochroniarzy. Wkrótce cały Paryż będzie pełnił wartę dla Władcy Ciem. Biedronko i Czarny Kocie moi wartownicy was dopadną i zmiażdżą. Jest jednak sposób żebyście siebie uratowali. Oddajcie mi swoje miracula, a oszczędzę wasz ukochany Paryż. Na podjęcie decyzji macie 30 minut. Po upływie czasu moje sługi rozpoczną plądrowanie miasta. Czas tyka. Dobrze się zastanówcie. Wartownik odchodzi i zmienia operatora kamery w swego sługę. '''Władca Ciem: Dobra robota Wartowniku. Biedronka i Czarny Kot niebawem się zjawią. Marinette i Adrien zamienili się w Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Spotkali się na wieży Eifla. Wspólnie wymyślają plan jak zwabić Wartownika i pokonać go. Niestety nic sensownego nie przychodzi im do głowy. Nasi bohaterowie postanawiają udać się do studia telewizyjnego, które od teraz nosi nazwę "Ochro-warta". Biedronka i Czarny Kot wchodzą do środka. Czeka tam na nich pułapka zastawiona przez złoczyńcę. Biedronka w obronie sytuacji używa Szczęśliwego Trafu i wyczarowała lustro. Do jej głowy napłynął pewien pomysł. '''Biedronka: '''Czarny Koci. Niech celuje w lustro. Wartownik użył pasa. Lustro odbiło atak i zamieniło Wartownika i mini ochroniarza. Biedronka bez trudu zabrała mu odznakę i uwolniła spod wpływu akumy. Kiedy nasi bohaterowie wrócili do domu Tikki i Plagg odebrali tajemną wiadomość od Mistrza Fu. Marinette i Adrien muszą dostarczyć do niego miraculum, aby on mógł podarować Tikki i Plaggowi nowe moce. Bohaterowie zgadzają się na to i odnoszą szkatułki do Mistrza Fu. Oczywiście każdy z osobna. Ponadto Adrien poznaje kryjówkę strażnika. Mistrz obiecuje im, że jutro odzyskają swoje miracula.